The Stress of The Steel
by freakingdork
Summary: Things don't always go as planned; Reid doesn't mind. From a mis-remembered prompt on the MorganxReid meme. Warning: possible sexual abuse triggers. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N -** This is your friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

**The Stress Of The Steel**

* * *

Everything seems fine until Reid's got Morgan's cock in his mouth and his well-lubed finger is circling Morgan's entrance. They've gone this far before, but earlier in the night, they'd discussed Morgan's wish to go further. With Morgan's erection waning, Reid's unsure his lover's body is totally on board with their plans to do so.

Reid pulls back. "We don't have to do this tonight."

"No Spencer, I want this, I need this, and it, it..." Morgan's eyes are wild and his voice is desperate. "Fuck, it has to be now Spencer. Please, you have to."

But as strongly as Morgan is pleading, he's gone completely soft in Reid's hand. "Derek I can't. I can't do this when you're so..."

"Damaged?" Morgan accuses.

"When you're so upset and when I have serious doubts that you aren't one hundred percent into it. It's okay, we can try again later, but not tonight. There's plenty of other things we can do right now, if you still want to."

Morgan's face closes up and Reid knows his lover well enough to see he's completely shutting down and shutting him out. "Move. I need to get up."

"Okay, okay," Reid says, sliding off the edge of the bed and giving Morgan plenty of space once he gets up. "How about we watch a movie? I've been meaning to rewatch..."

"No," Morgan interrupts, quickly putting on his boxers before unconsciously pacing around the bedroom.

Reid steps closer to where his partner is circling. "What about a run?"

Morgan shakes his head, even though it looks like he might bolt. Reid reaches out for him and Morgan freezes, every muscle tensing before he relaxes under the touch.

"I could...give you a massage?"

It's a long shot, but Reid knows that massage has helped Morgan before to ground himself, to bring himself back to the present, to temporarily let go of his past. Still, it's a bit of a surprise when he acquiesces and moves back to the bed. Reid lets him get comfortable on his stomach before joining him.

"I'm going to touch you now," Reid says before lightly resting a hand between Morgan's shoulder blades. When Morgan doesn't jump, Reid strokes the stressed muscles with an increasing amount of pressure, focusing largely on Morgan's shoulders and neck.

As his lover begins relaxing, Reid adds his other hand and digs in a bit deeper, trying to get at the worst of the knots along his shoulder blades. He knows it'll take more than one backrub to deal with all the tension, but Reid does his best to loosen every muscle in Morgan's back. He pulls out all the stops and tries every technique he knows, which is a lot considering his ability to remember what he's read.

The little noises that eventually come are encouraging; it means that Morgan is finally losing himself in the sensations and truly letting go of everything that's been troubling him.

Reid goes until his fingers can hardly take much more before slowing down to long, light sweeps along the length of his back. Morgan is so relaxed that he's nearly asleep by the end.

"Feel better?" he asks.

Morgan grunts in a positive manner.

"I know it's hard right now, but you need to sit up for me."

"Huh?"

"Derek, I've told you before - after a deep tissue massage you need to drink at least twelve ounces of water or you'll feel like shit in the morning. I'll be right back, but I really need you sitting up when I get back."

In the kitchen, Reid finally lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He startles a bit when Clooney nuzzles his leg, apparently woken by the creaking floorboards, but Reid leans down to pet him and realizes just how calming it is. He's grateful for it; the last thing Morgan needs at the moment is to see how drained he is.

When he makes it back to the room with the glass of water, Morgan is sitting up, swaying a bit, but still able to firmly grasp the water glass. He's nearly silent as he drinks and it isn't until he's finished the glass that he starts looking a little less hazy.

"Mmm, your turn baby," Morgan says, resting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

He smiles. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal." Morgan takes a deep breath and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he finally says, "Thank you for...tonight. I love you."

Reid pulls him back down on the bed. "I love you too. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

**A/N -** I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
